This application relates to a process for automatically correcting aiming errors in a laser trimming operation.
Copending patent application Ser. No. 860,927 was filed by Robert A. Cometta on Dec. 15, 1977 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This application, titled AUTOMATIC CONTROL OF INTEGRATED CIRCUIT TRIMMING, shows how a commercial monolithic integrated circuit (IC) can be precision trimmed in wafer form on automatic machinery of the kind commonly used in IC manufacturing processes.
Our copending application Ser. No. 863,280 filed by us on Dec. 22, 1977, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is titled LASER ALIGNMENT DETECTOR. It discloses a device that can be incorporated into a small area on an IC and used to indicate alignment error in laser beam impingement. Alternatively, the detector can be used to precisely locate a laser beam with respect to an IC.
This permits determining the beam impingement point without resorting to optical observation or detection.